1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to directional control mechanisms, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved foot pedal actuated directional control mechanism for electric trolling motors. Electric trolling motors for fishing boats are typically mounted on an elongated shaft. An inner shaft, rotatably mounted within the outer shaft, allows the motor to be rotated about the axis of the inner shaft, thus allowing directional control of the boat. Most available electric trolling motors provide a manually actuated handle for rotating the inner shaft. This manual actuation forces an individual to use at least one hand to control the trolling motor direction. In order to leave an individual's hands free for fishing and other activities, the present invention provides an improved directional control mechanism which utilizes a foot pedal actuated electric motor in conjunction with a belt and pulley drive to rotate the inner trolling motor mounting shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of directional control mechanisms for trolling motors are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a directional control mechanism is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,393, which issued to W. Fortson on Feb. 9, 1971. This patent discloses a manually actuated control linkage for controlling the direction of an electric trolling motor. A pivotal knee yoke is connected by a linkage such that, by swinging the knee yoke from side to side, an individual may exercise manual directional control of the trolling motor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,947, which issued to R. Osborn on Aug. 10, 1971, discloses a foot pedal actuated directional control mechanism for an electric trolling motor. A plurality of switches arranged to be actuated by rocking of a foot pedal control an electric directional control motor. The directional control motor is connected to rotate the trolling motor mounting shaft by a direct gear drive. U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,181, which issued to G. Harris on Aug. 31, 1971, discloses a directional control mechanism for an electric motor which utilizes a foot pedal to actuate a rack and pinion drive to rotate a trolling motor mounting shaft. The rack is reciprocated by a mechanical cable linkage operated by a pivotal foot pedal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,358, which issued to N. Edwards et al on Sept. 21, 1971, discloses a directional control mechanism for an electric trolling motor which utilizes a foot pedal actuated mechanical linkage to rotate a trolling motor mounting shaft. A mechanically actuated chain and sprocket drive is utilized to rotate the trolling motor mounting shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,625, which issued to W. Roller et al on June 17, 1975, discloses a directional control mechanism for an electric trolling motor which utilizes a foot pedal actuated mechanical cable linkage to rotate a trolling motor mounting shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,436, which issued to R. Jones on Mar. 13, 1979, discloses a directional control mechanism for a trolling motor which utilizes a chair mounted pivotal foot pedal to extend and retract a mechanical cable linkage to rotate a trolling motor mounting shaft. A sliding brush assembly provides continuous electrical connection between rotating conductor wires and stationary conducting wires for supplying electrical current to the trolling motor.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a directional control mechanism for an electric trolling motor which utilizes a reversible motor in conjunction with a gear reduction unit and a belt and pulley drive to selectively rotate a mounting shaft of an electric trolling motor. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices provide a trolling motor mounting shaft with a belt driven pulley having electrical slip ring contacts for conducting electrical current to an electric trolling motor. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of directional control mechanisms, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such directional control mechanisms, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.